Episode 221 (26th March 1987)
Plot DS Todd winds Ian up on the stall before telling him that he wants to see Pete at the station again. Barry surprises Colin with his presence in the café but Colin seems irritable. Barry shows Colin the letter he plans to send to the courts pleading guilty to the car damages he caused. Colin tells Barry he cannot send the letter he has written off and decides to write it for him instead. Rezaul continues to be racist about Dr Singh to Debbie. Den tells Pete that his anger is causing the police to thrive off of him. A woman, Sally, enters The Vic and asks Den if there are any jobs going. Rezaul tries to fight with Dr Singh in The Vic so Den threatens to bar him; Tony defuses the situation. Kathy visits Pauline at work to tell her she is going to see Pat in hospital. Den is flirtatious with Sally and after he interviews her, Jan gets paranoid. She tells Den she feels like Angie but Den promises her he only has eyes for her. Mary tells Pauline about her and Arthur's conversation and begs her not to be angry at her; Pauline says she is only angry at herself. Sharon searches for Angie in the Square but has no luck finding her. Angie is drinking with Tony in the café; Kelvin finds them and Tony makes a remark to Angie about what Carmel sees in Kelvin, upsetting Kelvin. Kathy visits Pat and is hospital to get her to confirm Pete did not attack her, but Pat says she does not know who attacked her and would be lying if she said it was definitely not him. Angie and Sharon talk at Number 45 and Angie says she wants them to move back into the Square and stay in a B&B. Sharon tells Angie she just wants to be close to Den and should get some dignity. Kathy tries telling Pete that Pat showed genuine remorse for how she treated Pete but the pair end up having another tiff. Sharon phones a number about her mother being an alcoholic. Jan leaves The Vic to return home. Once she has gone, Den phones Sally and asks her if she would like to discuss the job over dinner. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Pete - Peter Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Mary - Linda Davidson *Angie - Anita Dobson *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Tony - Oscar James *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *DS Todd - Duncan Preston (Credited as "D/S Todd") *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Sally - Cindy Day Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford General Hospital - Ward Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I... they come into my pub to dream, and while they're dreaming, they're spending.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 24,050,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue Sharon Watts: "Why? Angie Watts: "Why what?" Sharon Watts: "Why can't you just have a drink? Why do you have to get legless?" Angie Watts: "I don't know, I don't know the answer to that one." Category:1987 episodes